Blue Mountain Mystery (book)
|illustrator=Tommy Stubbs |publisher=Golden Books |series=Big Golden Books Little Golden Books |published=24 July 2012 |previous=Day of the Diesels |next=King of the Railway }} Blue Mountain Mystery is a Golden Book based on the special of the same name. Plot The Blue Mountain Quarry is a busy place where the narrow gauge engines work. Paxton, a visiting Diesel, is impressed by this. Suddenly there is a loud noise; Blondin Bridge is collapsing. At the same time, Rheneas rolls down from the upper terrace and cannot stop because of his heavy trucks, so he speeds up to cross the bridge. Rheneas makes it and the engines are happy that the danger is over, but Paxton is buried under some fallen stones and needs repairs. As Thomas works with Annie and Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt arrives in Winston and tells Thomas that he must work at the Blue Mountain Quarry while Paxton is at the Dieselworks. Thomas is happy because he likes working with his narrow gauge friends. While hauling boulders with Skarloey, Thomas sees a little green engine puffing out of a tunnel. Thomas shouts hello, but the little green engine races into another tunnel. Thomas wonders who it could be. He asks Rusty later, but after a long silence, Rusty claims that it must have been a mountain goat. But Thomas is sure that it was an engine. The next morning, Thomas sees the green engine again. He asks him who he is, but the green engine races away. Skarloey urges Luke on and the other narrow gauge engines puff into position to block Thomas. Thomas wants to know who Luke is. The narrow gauge engines agree that since Thomas is their friend, they trust him. So Skarloey tells Thomas about Luke. He says that Luke is hiding at the Blue Mountain Quarry because he is scared. Once, long ago, Luke did something very bad and he thinks if anyone finds him, he will be sent away from Sodor forever. So that is why the narrow gauge engines make sure he is hidden. Thomas promises to keep the secret locked in his funnel. That night, Thomas is alone at the quarry, thinking about Luke. He is wondering what Luke did that was so bad. He also says that he will find a way to help Luke. Thomas does not know it, but someone is watching him, who also hopes he will find a way to help him. Thomas meets Luke the next morning. Luke says that he is sorry he hid and asks if Thomas wants to be his friend. Soon Winston arrives with Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival. When Luke sees them he hides. Mr. Percival tells Thomas that Paxton is fixed, so he shall take over. After Winston has motored away, Thomas asks Luke why he is hiding. Luke says he did something very bad. Thomas says that he has done bad things too, like the time he steamed right past a danger sign and fell down a mine. Luke giggles and tells Thomas his story. Luke tells Thomas that he first arrived on a boat, along with a yellow engine, who spoke a strange language that Luke did not understand. A storm blew in before they reached Sodor. Luke wanted to be lifted onto the tracks first. While being lifted, Luke bumped into the yellow engine and he fell into the sea. What Thomas and Luke do not know is that Paxton has heard the whole story. He races off to tell Diesel. Thomas wants to find out what happened to that yellow engine. First he puffs to the Dieselworks where he sees Paxton telling Diesel about Luke. Thomas is shocked and races to the Steamworks to ask Victor. After Thomas has asked, Victor becomes silent and stops working immediately. Thomas then understands that Victor is the engine that fell into the sea. Victor's story is the same as Luke's, except for one important detail. During the storm, a big wave broke the chains holding Victor to the deck. He tried to tell the crew, but they did not understand his language and that is why he fell into the sea. Thomas realises that it was all an accident and puffs off to find Luke. Later, Diesel and Paxton roll into the Blue Mountain Quarry and see Luke. Diesel says that Thomas cannot save him now. But just then, Thomas races into the quarry and asks if Rocky can lift him up to Owen's platform because he needs to talk to Luke. Rocky's crane arm is not tall enough, so Thomas must go up with Owen's help. When he reaches the top, there is a problem; Thomas' wheels are too big for the narrow gauge tracks. He rolls towards a cliff and hangs dangerously on the edge. Suddenly, Luke puffs up behind Thomas and pulls him back to Owen. Both engines are now safely on Owen's platform, but the weight of two engines is too much for Owen. The platform drops straight down. At last, Owen gains control again just in time. At the bottom are Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival, confused and more than a little angry. Before Thomas gets to puff a word, Diesel tells them that Luke is a bad engine; he pushed a yellow engine into the sea and Thomas has been hiding him here. Thomas says that it is not true, but just then, Victor puffs in. He tells Luke everything that happened and that he was painted red; a new colour for a new life. He offers Luke a visit to the Steamworks, which makes Luke happy. Sir Topham Hatt scolds Diesel severely. He says that what really happens is what really matters. Thomas is Luke's hero and friend. Mr. Percival says that they must be proud of all their Really Useful Engines. Thomas and all his friends, old and new, whistle happily. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Rusty * Rocky * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Paxton * Winston * Rheneas * Annie * Cranky * Kevin * Merrick * Clarabel Trivia * This book was also released in the Little Golden Book Library box set. Goofs * On some of the last pages, Diesel is on Luke's track and Thomas is on Victor's. * It is said at one point that Paxton puffed. * When Luke pulls Thomas away from the cliff, Thomas is facing one way. But when they arrive back to Owen's platform, he is facing the other way. * In one illustration, the way how Cranky lifts Victor was somewhat dangerous. * Luke's driver should not have been in Luke's cab whilst Rocky was lifting him off of the incline. * In one illustration, Winston is on the same track as Victor, Skarloey and Peter Sam. The line appears to be dual-gauge where Winston is, but it is just narrow gauge on the part Victor, Skarloey and Peter Sam are on. * In the last illustration, Luke is oversized making him the same height as Thomas. This also happens in the illustration with Luke, Victor and Diesel. * When Victor is shown in his yellow livery: ** The green circle lining is missing on the front of his piston cylinders. ** The front of his smokebox saddle is yellow, instead of black. * Skarloey is illustrated in his crimson red livery on the cover. But in every page of this book, he is illustrated in his correct livery; scarlet red. * The Dieselworks building is missing the five fan wheels. * Paxton's rear bufferbeam is orange, instead of black. * Thomas seems out of scale when he and Luke are travelling down Owen's platform. * Judging by the distance of the platform, Rocky's crane arm would not be able to reach Thomas and Luke in order to lift them off. Category:Books Category:Book adaptations Category:Turkish Books Category:Danish Books